


Sunday Mornings

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Family, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Sunday mornings are James' favorite.





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> some Jily fluff for you today :)

James woke up on Sunday morning to the sound of Lily’s soft snoring and her breath tickling his neck. He smiled contently and looked down at his wife, her fiery red hair splayed across his chest, feeling exceedingly happy that he got to wake up next to her just like this everyday.

The next sound he noticed was the soft cooing coming from across the hall, letting him know that their son was awake.

“Lils, I think Harry is up.” He whispered gently into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Lily groaned and nuzzled closer to James.

“Tell Harry five more minutes…”

James laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Lily and humming a soothing tone. He loved how well she fit in his embrace, as if they were each other’s missing puzzle pieces.

“I’ll go get him. You stay put.”

Lily sighed as James pulled away, rolling onto her back and pulling the comfort over her head. James tiptoed across the hall and into Harry’s bedroom, spotting his sons dark, messy locks over the crib. He snickered in amusement and lifted the boy out of this crib and holding him tight to his chest.

“Should we go give mommy some morning cuddles, Harry? Yeah? I think so, too.”

Harry grinned up at his dad at the mention of his mother, happily giggling in perfect one year old fashion. The two of them made their way back to Lily, who was still wrapped neatly underneath layers of blankets. James laid down next to her, placing Harry in between the two of them, before pulling the blankets down to get a better look at her.

She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Her red hair was messy and a bright contrast against the plain white pillows. Her skin was pale and smooth, with a few light freckles dancing across her nose. And her eyes, those vibrant green eyes that James had fallen in love with and that their son—much to James’ appreciation—had the fortune of having.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Lily smiled up at him lazily.

“Good morning.”

Harry let out a squeal and Lily laughed, rolling over to place a kiss on her sons forehead.

“Good morning to you, too!”

The three of them laid there for several hours, James and Lily wrapping their arms around each other and Harry nuzzling in between them, letting the morning drag on. It was perfect. It was mornings like these that James knew he was the luckiest man on earth to be able to wake up with his beautiful family like this.

He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
comments and kudos are always appreciated  
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
